Toxic Valentine
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: OS. La Saint Valentin, un Sirius diabolique, un Remus qui ne se doute de rien, un cadeau empoisonné...Le chocolat possède des propriétés étonnantes...


_Toxic Valentine_

Un petit OS slash SBRL à tendances lemoniques (donc rating M) ;p L'idée vient d'un fanart que j'ai vu sur Deviantart appelé "Toxic Valentine" mettant en scène Sirius et Remus...rating NC-17 je précise ! lol J'ai pas pu résister et puis la mini-explic de la dessinatrice me plaisait et m'inspirait bien...Enjoy the fic !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, l'idée vient de owakoblack (lien dans mon profil) dans le fanart "Toxic Valentine". J'ai juste mis à l'écrit ce que suggérait le dessin et la petite explication ;)

* * *

Il jetait des coups d'oeils anxieux et de plus en plus énervés toutes les deux secondes au garçon assis non loin de lui, à sa gauche.

Quand allait-il pouvoir lui donner ?

Remus répondait gentiment aux sourires suaves que lui adressaient les filles autour de lui, un peu trop proches de lui au goût de Sirius.

De petits cœurs volaient dans l'air.

Un petit avion en papier vint voler devant son nez. Avec un soupir, il le prit et le déplia.

Aussitôt, une pluie de petits cœurs roses tomba sur lui pendant qu'une voix féminine chantonnait un poème à son honneur. Un parfum de fleur s'échappait de la lettre.

Avec un soupir, il referma la lettre et la jeta dans le coin où se trouvaient toutes les autres qu'il avait reçues dans la soirée.

Il détestait la Saint Valentin.

Enfin, habituellement il la détestait...aujourd'hui, il espérait bien que son plan allait marcher.

Il relança un coup d'œil à Moony et retint un grognement frustré.

Ces filles n'allaient donc jamais le lâcher !

Puis un éclair de génie le traversa.

« Mesdemoiselles ? » demanda-t-il, les dents découvertes en un sourire charmeur et la voix séductrice.

Immédiatement, les filles se tournèrent vers lui avec des lueurs d'espoir dans leurs yeux énamourés.

« J'ai caché un petit cadeau pour celle d'entre vous qui a mon cœur... » La réaction fut immédiate : les filles se regardèrent jalousement entre elles, cherchant à deviner de qui Sirius parlait. Certaines commencèrent même à se taper discrètement dessus. « ...Seule elle pourra trouver le petit présent que je lui ai réservé...et quand elle le trouvera, elle aura droit à une autre surprise...un peu plus tard. » Il fit un clin d'œil salace à l'assemblée qui poussa des soupirs épris. C'était si facile ! « Cherchez mes belles, cherchez ! »

Et les filles se levèrent sur le champ en un brouhaha absolument hilarant, cherchant après cet hypothétique cadeau de la part de Sirius Black.

Une fois qu'elles furent toutes éloignées, celui-ci tourna son regard vers le réel objet de ses fantasmes.

Celui-ci semblait quelque peu déstabilisé, mais aussi soulagé du départ de toutes ces poules gloussantes. Il s'adossa et déposa sa tête contre le divan, les yeux fermés, et poussa un petit soupir, exposant sa gorge au regard lubrique de Sirius.

Celui-ci se rapprocha d'une démarche féline du le jeune loup-garou et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

« J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi Moony. »

Les longs cils s'agitèrent et les yeux dorés s'ouvrirent doucement pour rencontrer les siens.

« Un cadeau ? » demanda Remus, le regard interrogateur.

Les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent en un sourire et il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin Moony. » murmura-t-il tout en lui tendant la petite boîte en forme de cœur.

« On ne souhaite pas la Saint Valentin à ses amis, Sirius. » répliqua en souriant Remus, tout en acceptant, légèrement intrigué, le présent du jeune homme brun.

Il lâcha un petit cri étonné quand la boîte révéla un morceau de chocolat en forme de cœur où étaient indiqués en lettres noires _« Pour Moony »_.

« C'est pour moi ? » demanda inutilement Remus, un air candide sur le visage.

_A croquer_, songea Sirius.

Il sourit. « Bien sûr que c'est pour toi. Je sais à quel point tu adores le chocolat...c'est juste un petit cadeau. »

« Un cadeau comme celui que tu dois soi-disant donner à ces pauvres filles éconduites ? » demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil, un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout.

_Pour la partie "autre surprise un peu plus tard" oui._

« Non, celui-ci n'est que pour toi. » répondit-il, séducteur.

« Je suis flatté, Pad. » fit Remus en jouant des cils avant d'éclater de rire.

Il mordit voracement dans la tablette et lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir en savourant son présent, les yeux fermés.

Le jeune brun sentit sa gorge s'assécher devant cette vision plus que...tentante.

« Merlin, ce chocolat est divin, Sirius. »

Il prit une autre bouchée, sous le regard avide de son ami.

_Pourvu que ça marche._

Remus mangeait lentement, tout en faisant des petits bruits exprimant à quel point il aimait ce chocolat – petits bruits qui provoquaient de drôles de réactions chez Sirius. Finalement, quand la barre eut entièrement disparu dans sa bouche, il commença à se lécher les doigts d'une manière un peu trop sensuelle au goût de Padfoot. Moony fermait les yeux de plaisir et ses joues étaient légèrement colorées. Quand il se rendit compte que son bien-aimé chocolat était fini, il eut un sourire triste et contrit envers Sirius.

« Désolé d'avoir tout mangé si vite mais c'était tellement bon...tu en voulais ? »

« Non. Non, c'est bon. » Sirius déglutit péniblement. Son pantalon commençait à le serrer.

« Il faudra que tu me dises où tu l'as acheté, il était vraiment excellent. » fit Remus en se radossant nonchalamment au sofa.

_Oh, tu en auras autant que tu veux si ça a l'effet escompté. _

« Il fait chaud ici, tu ne trouves pas ? » fit Remus après quelques secondes en enlevant son pull.

Sirius retint son regard de glisser sur la peau pâle du torse dévoilée à peine quelques dixièmes secondes lors du mouvement.

« Si, très chaud. » répondit-il, la voix un peu rauque.

Moony porta la main à son front.

« Je me sens...bizarre...Je crois que je devrais remonter au dortoir. »

_Oh, Merlin, dîtes-moi que ça marche, dîtes-moi que ça marche !_

« Je viens avec toi. » fit-il un peu trop précipitamment. Remus tourna un drôle de regard vers lui. Il réussit à afficher un sourire naturel. « Si jamais tu es malade, je pourrais rapidement te soigner. »

Remus le fixa étrangement mais ne dit rien. Il monta avec légèreté les escaliers menant au dortoir, un Sirius priant et croisant les doigts dans son dos derrière lui.

Quand ils furent tous deux dans le dortoir, le jeune homme brun verrouilla la porte d'un sort et y apposa un charme d'insonorisation...au cas où son plan fonctionnait selon ses voeux.

Assis sur son lit, Remus commença à desserrer sa cravate et à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Décidément, je dois avoir la fièvre...j'ai tellement chaud. »

Sirius déglutit péniblement. Lui aussi avait très chaud.

Puis Remus le regarda de nouveau de cet air étrange, et il eut l'intime conviction que son plan marchait à merveille.

« Ça va, Sirius ? »

« Oui, oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça Moony ? »

« Et bien, tu es légèrement rouge... »

Hm...il avait peut-être _un_ _peu trop_ chaud finalement.

Il tira lui aussi son pull et le jeta nonchalamment sur son lit.

Remus passa une nouvelle fois la main sur son front et écarta ses mèches de cheveux châtains de ses yeux.

« Peut-être que je suis malade... » fit-il pensivement tout en déboutonnant un peu plus sa chemise.

Sirius saisit l'occasion et s'approcha de Remus d'un pas prédateur.

« Attends que je vois ça. » murmura-t-il doucement avant de déposer la main sur la tête de Remus.

Presque aussitôt, celui-ci lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement et s'appuya un peu plus contre sa paume. Il avait fermé les yeux inconsciemment.

« Tu as les mains froides, Sir. Ça fait du bien. » souffla-t-il. Il saisit l'autre main de Sirius entre ses longs doigts effilés et la glissa sous sa chemise. Son torse était brûlant.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu !_

Son pantalon commençait _vraiment_ à se faire étroit.

Puis Remus rouvrit doucement, lentement, les yeux et son doux regard doré avait quelque chose de...prédateur ?

Le sourire lubrique qui étira les lèvres de Moony confirma ses pensées.

Il déglutit extrêmement difficilement et retint un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

« Tu veux bien me soigner, Sirius ? » demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil suggestif tout en glissant doucement sa propre main sous la chemise de Sirius.

« Tout ce que tu veux Moony. » parvint-il à dire, combattant contre le souffle qui semblait avoir envie de se perdre dans sa gorge.

Le sourire du loup-garou s'élargit et confirma ses pensées les plus folles.

Les longs doigts effilés commencèrent de petits mouvements en cercle sur son torse pendant que de l'autre main il attirait un peu plus Sirius à lui.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, il dut passer ses deux genoux autour du corps de Remus et s'appuyer légèrement contre lui. La position était un peu trop excitante à son avis.

Peu à peu, Moony détacha les boutons de sa chemise, et bientôt sa bouche vint explorer son torse, tout comme ses mains. La chemise tomba sur le sol dans un froissement de tissu.

Sirius haleta brusquement. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres quand Remus mordit légèrement l'un de ses tétons.

« Ça te plaît ? » susurra le jeune homme contre sa peau frissonnante.

_Oh oui que ça me plaît._

Mais il ne fit qu'hocher la tête, incapable de prononcer autre chose qu'un borborygme étouffé.

Puis les délicieuses mains s'en allèrent de son torse...pour aller dévêtir Moony.

Son regard gris glissa sur le torse pâle, finement musclé, couturé de cicatrices récentes et anciennes. Les infimes roulements des muscles de l'abdomen étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus de fascinant aux yeux de Sirius.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil, un doux sourire pervers jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Oui. » parvint-il à répondre, le souffle rauque.

Le sourire du lycanthrope s'élargit un peu plus puis sa bouche vint torturer son cou de manière merveilleuse. Il léchait, mordillait, suçait la peau. Il devina que Moony le marquait comme sien et il s'en réjouit intérieurement.

Soudain une des pécheresses mains revint caresser son dos tandis que l'autre défaisait doucement la boucle de sa ceinture.

Son cerveau bouillonnait.

_Seigneur, je vais acheter des tonnes de ce chocolat._

Puis il ne supporta plus de rester inactif.

Ses mains hésitèrent légèrement puis se mirent elles aussi à découvrir le torse de son ami. Il sentit Remus sourire dans son cou mais il ne dit rien. Puis, il souleva légèrement Moony pour mieux les installer sur le lit.

_Je suis en train de rêver. Ça ne peut pas être vrai, c'est encore un de mes putains de fantasmes. Oh mon Dieu, dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve !_

Le mouvement les rapprocha et Remus ondula lascivement son bassin contre le sien. Un brusque halètement lui échappa. C'était bon, vraiment trop bon.

Puis son pantalon lui fut enlevé, ne le laissant qu'en boxer alors que Remus, lui, gardait toujours son jeans. Il répara l'injustice rapidement et se mit à caresser doucement les fesses de son ami sous les petits soupirs contents de ce dernier.

Puis, sans qu'il en ait clairement conscience, Remus renversa les positions et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Avec un sourire coquin, il se frotta langoureusement contre lui, en particulier leurs intimités. Un long gémissement lui échappa. Ça devenait insupportable.

« Remus. » supplia-t-il, son corps se soulevant désespérément à la recherche de plus de contact.

« Patience. » souffla celui-ci, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres, le narguant.

Ne supportant pas la distance, Sirius saisit brusquement la nuque de Remus et rapprocha sa tête pour que leurs bouches se rencontrent en un baiser affamé. Il gémit quand il sentit la langue de Remus demander l'accès à sa bouche – accès qu'il lui accorda dans la seconde. Leurs langues se rejoignirent dans un ballet compliqué et sensuel, luttant secrètement pour la domination.

_Mille fois mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé._

Puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent et celles de Remus repartirent sur son torse, le parcourant de baisers brûlants.

Sirius renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, les sens aiguisés au maximum. Il voulait profiter de tout.

Soudain, il prit conscience que la bouche de Remus se rapprochait lentement mais inexorablement de son excitation. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit les doigts de Remus de part et d'autre de son boxer. Il gémit plus fort quand celui-ci lui fut enlevé, soulageant un peu la pression ressentie...mais pas totalement.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour observer Remus et le regard que lui lança celui-ci faillit le tuer. Il était brûlant de désir.

Il hocha lentement la tête, sachant que Remus n'attendait que son autorisation.

Celui-ci sourit et descendit, lentement Ô si lentement vers son érection palpitante.

Après quelques tourmentants coups de langues, Sirius crût mourir quand la bouche humide couvrit son sexe. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge involontairement et il agrippa les cheveux soyeux de Remus. Les va-et-vient commencèrent à une vitesse d'escargot puis s'accélérèrent petit à petit, envoyant Sirius au paradis.

Il se libéra dans la bouche de Remus en criant le nom de son ami et resta pantelant et tremblant du plaisir ressenti.

C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent.

Avec un sourire, Moony vint lascivement s'allonger contre lui, appuyant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Le contact de leurs deux épidermes le fit frissonner.

Remus vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième que Sirius prolongea en maintenant la tête de Moony près de lui.

Une dernière barrière de tissu restait cependant entre eux.

Il reprit le contrôle de la situation et se retrouva au-dessus d'un Remus qui lui souriait narquoisement.

« Guérissez-moi Mr Black. » commanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissant rien transparaître de son état excité.

Sirius sourit.

« A vos ordres Mr Lupin. » souffla-t-il en glissant ses mains le long du torse pâle.

Remus ferma les yeux de plaisir et un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il avait l'air d'un ange tout juste débauché ainsi.

Et doucement, tout doucement, il supprima la dernière barrière qui l'empêchait d'accéder à la nudité totale de Remus.

Il resta sans voix devant le spectacle. Ce corps offert sous lui était juste...magnifique.

Il ne se priva pas de le dire au principal intéressé.

« Tu es magnifique Moony. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille tout en en mordillant légèrement le lobe.

Il eut l'immense satisfaction de voir les joues de Remus se colorer légèrement de rouge.

_Délicieux._

Avec un sourire, il embrassa doucement les fines cicatrices en descendant de plus en plus le long du torse, sous les râles du jeune loup-garou.

Sans qu'il ait besoin de le demander, Moony écarta légèrement les cuisses pour lui permettre de le préparer. Sans attendre, il enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant – apparu magiquement près du lit, les avantages d'être un sorcier – et doucement, fit entrer le premier par l'étroite entrée.

Il sentit Remus se crisper et il alla déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le calmer.

Une fois habitué, Remus bougea légèrement des hanches, l'incitant à continuer.

Son cœur allait exploser, il allait mourir en voyant ainsi son ami s'offrir.

Il entra un deuxième doigt. A nouveau, légère grimace, mais il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient qui soutirèrent des soupirs à Remus. Encouragé, il finit par mettre un troisième doigt.

Cette fois, Moony se contracta un peu plus et lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

Directement, il prit peur. Il mourrait s'il l'avait blessé.

Il consulta Remus du regard mais celui-ci le rassura d'un sourire – crispé, mais un sourire tout de même – en lui faisant signe de continuer.

Il fit encore quelques mouvements de ciseaux, afin de bien le préparer.

Les hanches de Remus vinrent à la rencontre de ses doigts, demandant plus.

Sa gorge s'assécha douloureusement. Ils y étaient.

Son excitation avait rapidement repris et était presque aussi conséquente qu'avant. Voir Remus dans cet état de libertinage avait cet effet-là.

Il retira ses doigts, sous le grognement frustré de son ami, et prit place devant l'entrée de son presque amant. D'un hochement de tête, celui-ci lui permit le passage.

Il le pénétra, le plus doucement et lentement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Et c'était si chaud, si étroit.

_Divin_.

Il allait perdre la tête.

Une fois entré, il attendit que Remus s'habitue à sa présence. Ça ne tarda pas. Bientôt, le jeune homme ondula des hanches pour l'inciter à entrer plus profondément en lui.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre. Ne pas céder, pas déjà, pas maintenant.

Et alors il commença à entrer et sortir doucement, puis de plus en plus vite quand la lenteur lui fut trop insupportable et que le bassin de Remus venait à sa rencontre à une cadence plus rapide.

Leurs corps furent bientôt en sueur et brûlants. Ils haletaient, leurs souffles chauds et erratiques se mélangeant voluptueusement hors de leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

Remus s'accrochait désespérément à ses épaules et son dos, y plantant ses ongles, griffant, mordant même.

La douleur était exquise.

Les jambes de Remus enroulées autour de son bassin pour les unir un peu plus, il essayait follement de ne pas céder.

Il avait à peine conscience qu'il psalmodiait des mots incompréhensibles et vides de sens.

Remus murmurait son nom en une litanie qui avait quelque chose d'érotique et ça le rendait fou.

Le plaisir le submergeait, le noyant totalement, il perdait le contrôle, ne savait plus se raccrocher à rien de réel. C'était juste leurs deux corps en fusion, bougeant en un rythme effréné et obsédant et ce feu en eux, ce feu inextinguible.

Ils allèrent à deux vers l'orgasme et jouirent en même temps, criant le nom de l'autre.

Sirius s'affala sur le torse de Remus, essoufflé, tremblant, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux.

_Oh mon Dieu, c'était tellement __**bon.**_

Remus inspira brusquement sous lui et il se releva légèrement, pour le libérer de son poids.

Il roula à côté de lui et vint enserrer la taille de Remus de ses bras.

Il alla embrasser profondément Moony, rapprochant encore leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de meilleur que ça, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus s'en passer.

Puis, avec une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, le jeune homme châtain lui demanda, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux brillants, les lèvres rougies, le souffle court et le sourire délibérément pervers :

« Dis-moi Pad, tu savais que le chocolat était aphrodisiaque ? »

* * *

**C'est le deuxième lemon de ma petite vie donc j'espère que le résultat reste potable...**

**En même temps, vous pouvez considérer Toxic Valentine comme une récompense aux 100 reviews de vampire Heart ;) Je suis une auteur très gentille, hein ? lol**

**Je ferai part de vos impressions à l'auteur du dessin (qu'il faut aller voir d'ailleurs...mais il faut être inscrit sur deviantart pour tirer la protection "Mature content"...bah vui, c'est du NC-17 !) **

**J'espère que c'était bien ?**

EDIT ! **Un drabble tout en dialogue du nom de _Tasty Valentine_ faisant office de "suite" a été posté ! A voir dans mon profil.**

**Sorn**


End file.
